fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Izabela i Fineasz - relacje
right|282px Już od pierwszego odcinka widać, że Izabela jest zakochana w swoim sąsiedzie i najlepszym przyjacielu, Fineaszu. Miłe pogaduszki i "Cześć, co robicie"? Ale on nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Izabela o Fineaszu right|286pxJak zostało wspomniane powyżej, Izabela jest na zabój zakochana w Fineaszu. Często wykorzystuje swoja pozycję jako zastępowa Ogników, aby móc zapewnić mu pomoc w realizacji jego pomysłów pod pretekstem zdobywania różnych, nietypowych odznak. Reszcie Ogników nie zawsze jest to w smak, ale starają się wspierać Izabelę. Z reguły rozmawia z Fineaszem jak ze zwykłym przyjacielem, okazjonalnie próbuje z nim flirtować („''W tym kasku jesteś taki męski''” – "Szybcy i Fineaszowi"). Prawie zawsze gdy go widzi zadaje mu pytanie „''Co dziś robisz ?”'' i jest zła, gdy ktoś inny je zada (oprócz Fineasza). Irytuje ją to, że Fineasz jest tak bardzo zajęty swoimi projektami, a na nią nie zwraca nawet uwagi. Czasami nie potrafi opanować swoich uczuć i przez przypadek zdarza jej się coś „palnąć” przez co on robi się odrobinę zmieszany („Skoro mówisz o naszych wnukach…” ''– "Kometa"). Gdy młody Flynn jest w niebezpieczeństwie lub gdy ktoś go zniesławia Iza śpieszy mu z pomocą ("Wystarczy jeden porządny strach", "Bamber w akcji", "Oszukać system", "Thaddeus i Thor"). W odcinku "Kolejka: Musical " w piosence Co robicie? Izabela śpiewa: "''Mój ukochany, ty wciąż nie wiesz, że każdego dnia wzdycham, by zobaczyć cię". Te słowa są wyraźnie skierowane do Fineasza. Fineasz o Izabeli left|290pxFineasz zdaje się nie wiedzieć nic o uczuciu, jakim darzy go Izabela. Lubi z nią spędzać czas, czasami może się nawet wydawać, że uważa ją za kogoś więcej niż przyjaciółkę, lecz postrzega miłość jako coś co można zapisać w formułce, lub stworzyć tak jak projekty jego i Ferba ("Wrażenie tonięcia"). Jest zmieszany, kiedy Izabela okazuje mu swoje uczucia. Kiedy zaprosiła go na tańce z okazji nocy spadających gwiazdy sądził, że zaprasza jego i Ferba, nie zorientował się, iż miało to być coś w rodzaju "randki". W rozszerzonej wersji Gitchee Gitchee Goo ''śpiewa, że jego dziewczyna mówi dziwacznie i uczucia chce wyrazić swe, ale nie wiadomo dokładnie do kogo to było skierowane. Bardzo dba o bezpieczeństwo Izabeli ("Oszukać system", "Zabawa w chowanego"). W filmie "Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze", po tym jak Izabela go pocałowała wydawał się być mile zaskoczony i próbował odwołać wymazanie im tego dnia z pamięci. Może to oznaczać, że dla Fineasza Izabela jest kimś więcej, niż tylko przyjaciółką. Warto też wspomnieć, iż kłamanie w jej obecności nie wychodzi mu zbyt dobrze. Chłopak bardzo nie lubi jej okłamywać, staje się wtedy bardzo nerwowy i zaczyna się jąkać oraz drapie się nerwowo po uchu ("Dziób"). Odcinek "Dziób" right|200pxKiedy Izabela próbuje napisać historię o Fineaszu i Ferbie, oni znikają. Swój wywiad z chłopcami zastąpiła artykułem o Baljeecie ratowanym przez nowego superbohatera, którego nazwała "Dziób". Izabela nie ma pojęcia że Fineasz i Ferb są owym "Dziobem". Fineasz następnie postanawia jej o tym powiedzieć. Lecz gdy "Khaka Peu Peu" powiedział, że zniszczy wszystko co dla niego najważniejsze, zrezygnował z tego (w celu ochrony Izabeli).left|200px Możemy być przekonani, że Fineasz naprawdę troszczy się o Izabelę i że jego uczucia do niej mogą wykraczać poza "tylko przyjaciółmi" (choć nie zostało to jeszcze potwierdzone). right|200pxKiedy Izabela wspina się na szczyt ratusza aby zrobić zdjęcia, "Dziób" uderza w budynek, i Izabela traci równowagę na krawędzi. Przylega do ściany budynku, powoli tracąc przyczepność. Wtedy Fineasz szybko wyskakuje z kostiumu i chwyta rękę Izy w ostatniej chwili. Później okazuje się, że Fineasz był owym superbohaterem i przeprasza Izabelę, że jej o tym nie powiedział. Izabela zdaje sobie sprawę, że próbował ją chronić i przeprasza że go zakwestionowała. Potem z nim flirtuje i mówi że jest naprawdę odważny, na co on reaguje mówiąc, że też była dzielna ("Dziób"). Odcinek "Przygody Hika" left|220pxKiedy Hik rozbił się na podwórku Flynn-Fletcher, Fineasz ogłosił go słodkim i natychmiast zdecydował, że razem z Ferbem pomoże naprawić mu jego statek kosmiczny. Jednak zgubili oni Hika, przez Fretkę. Aby go odnaleźć, Fineasz stworzył "Słodkościometr", który był starym urządzeniem GPS Ferba. Widząc to jako okazję, Izabela próbowała przekonać Fineasza, że ona również jest słodka. Niestety, Fineasz ciągle otrzymywał "zakłócenia słodkości". Iza przekonywała, ze to jej słodkość zakłóca sygnał, jednak Fineasz za każdym razem nie zgadzał się z nią. right|220pxPóźniej Izabela powiedziała mu, że to ona mogła być przyczyną tych zakłóceń. Dopiero potem Fineasz odrzekł że to niemożliwe, bo zaprogramował to urządzenie tak, aby omijało słodkość Izabeli. Aby jej to zademonstrować, zmienił ustawienia na początkowe, przez co maszyna zepsuła się, przez zbyt dużą słodkość Izabeli. Wysuwa się więc wniosek, że Fineasz uważa Izabelę za najbardziej uroczą osobę na świecie. "Lato to wrażeń moc" left|220px Izabela i wszystkie Ogniki, wraz z Buford, Baljeetem i paroma innymi dziećmi z sąsiedztwa, zgromadziły się w ogródku Fineasza i Ferba. Bracia zamierzają gonić słońce wokół kuli ziemskiej, tak aby stał się to najlepszy, najwspanialszy i najdłuższy letni dzień w historii. Pokazują mapę, na której zaznaczono, że lecą do Tokio i Paryża uzupełnić paliwo, by następnie wrócić do Danville. Gdy Izabela słyszy o Paryżu jest zachwycona, iż Fineasz zaprasza ją do Miasta miłości, ale dwa razy sprawdza, czy to co on powiedział było jasne. On zapewnia ją, że będzie świetnie, pokazując tylko niewinny zapał do podróży. Dziewczynka jest niezadowolona z zakładu Fineasza i Buforda.Iza, Fretka, Baljeet i Buford towarzyszą braciom w podróży, a w Tokio dołącza do nich Vanessa. right|220pxKiedy Słońcotron 3000 przybywa do Paryża, Fineasz zachęca Izabelę aby poszła z nim iść poszukać części do samolotu, który poniósł poważne uszkodzenia podczas lądowania. Izabela entuzjastycznie się zgadza. Przez cały spacer stara się o romantyczny moment z Fineaszem. Ona próbuje zyskać jego uwagę, ale jego jedynym zmartwieniem było znalezienie części do samolotu. Gdy odnalazł części - dwie duże bagietki - wrócili do samolotu. left|220pxJak Ferb przybywa, mówi Fineaszowi co się stało, żal mu przyrodniego brata. Mówił że myślał, że coś zaiskrzy między Vanessą a Ferbem. Izabela reaguje gniewem i wyładowuje go łamiąc ołówek. Fineasz, nagle uświadamiając sobie dziwne zachowanie Izabeli, pyta ją co się stało. Ona mówi, że złamała ołówek - na co Ferb dał jej drugi. Zaraz po tym pokazuje się Fretka po right|220pxnieudanym spotkaniu z Jeremiaszem. Fineasz pyta ją jak poszło. Ona wyznaje że nie miała odwagi, aby pójść i porozmawiać z nim wokół tych wszystkich francuskich dziewcząt. Fineasz reaguje tak samo jak w przypadku Ferba. Wtedy Izabela tak się zdenerwowała, że wyobraziła sobie jak jej głowa eksploduje, powodując że Fineasz zaczął krzyczeć jej imię. Następnie ocknęła się, a Fineasz znowu pyta czy wszystko w porządku. Ona bardzo sucho odpowiada: "W dechę". left|220px W drodze powrotnej do Danville, samolot całkowicie się rozpada i rozbija się na bezludnej wyspie. Nie mając niczego, Fineasz wykopuje wielką dziurę w piasku w poszukiwaniu czegoś przydatnego. Odzywki Buforda dołują go jeszcze bardziej. Izabela siada więc sama oglądając zachód słońca oraz płacząc. Ferb podchodzi do niej i podaje jej chusteczkę. Ona potem żali się mu mówiąc, że byli w Paryżu a Fineasz nawet jej nie zauważył. Mówiła, że mógłby przynajmniej obejrzeć z nią ten piękny zachód słońca. W tej chwili Fineasz podbiega do niej. Zrezygnowany, że nie uda im się dotrzeć do domu na czas, usiadł koło niej i powiedział, że mogą obejrzeć ten piękny zachód słońca. Izabela zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest to spektakularny, pewny siebie chłopak, w którym się zakochała i mówi mu, że nie będzie podziwiał tego zachodu słońca, ponieważ rezygnacja nie była częścią jego planu. Izabela mówi też mu: "''Tak nie mówi Fineasz, którego ko... lorowa bluzka mi się podoba" (prawie wyznała swoje uczucie do niego). przypomina mu kilka rzeczy, które uczynił w życiu, a następnie wymienia w swojej mowie mapę Ferba. Natchniony Fineasz przerywa jej i przytula ją. Wniebowzięta Izabela wchodzi w pewnego rodzaju trans. right|234px Powróciwszy do Danville, zastali przyjęcie powitalne. Izabela złapała Fineasza od tyłu, mówiąc: "Jesteście niesamowici!". W odpowiedzi na to, Fineasz trzyma jej ręce, patrzy i uśmiecha się. Podczas piosenki Lato to wrażeń moc Fineasz często łapie jej rękę. Sytuacja staje się jeszcze bardziej komfortowa, gdy zaczynają razem tańczyć. Plany Fineasza zorganizowane dla Izabeli * Wielkie lody ("Lody z migdałkami")right|254px * Próba odzyskania odznak Izabeli z wnętrza Pinkiego ("Podróż do wnętrza Fretki") * Dom strachów, który miał pomóc pozbyć się czkawki Izabelki ("Wystarczy jeden porządny strach") * Turniej w Fenisie, aby Iza mogła udowodnić, że dziewczyny są lepsze w każdej dyscyplinie ("Uczciwa gra?") * Tęczowystrzeliwator ("Wiwat, Doofania!") * Telewizyjny show ("Zagrajmy w Quiz") * Myjnia samochodowa ("Myjnia samochodowa") * Odznaka rodeo-klauna ("Robo-rodeo") * Symulator każdego rodzaju środowiska ("Piękne wnętrza") * Lampa dla zwiędłego bambusa- Balbiny ("Klątwa Fretki") * Ziemniaki na placki babci Nany ("Festyn Plackowy") Romantyczne Momenty *Izabela flirtuje z Fineaszem, mówiąc, że w kasku wygląda męsko. Fineasz miał pozytywną reakcję ("Szybcy i Fineaszowi"). *Fineasz patrzy zalotnie na Izabelę, gdy ona mówi- "Brawo Fineasz, kolejny strajk" ("Kręgielnia"). *Fineasz trzymał Izabelę za rękę, gdy przechodzili przez nawiedzony dom zaprojektowany przez chłopców, aby odstraszyć najgorszy przypadek czkawki Izabeli w historii. Później, kiedy Fineasz spada, Izabela i dziewczęta z zastępu ogników ratują go, po czym upada w ręce Izy ("Wystarczy jeden porządny strach"). * Fineasz musiał przekalkować swój "Słodkościo-Naprowadzacz", żeby omijał urok Izabeli. To znaczy, że według niego Izabela jest słodką i uroczą osobą ("Przygody Hika"). * Po zakończeniu piosenki Wróć do nas Pepe, Fineasz i inni pędzą do ich ulubionego dziobaka. Izabela jednak zamiast przytulać Pepe, przytuliła Fineasza ("O, tu jesteś, Pepe"). * Gdy Izabela została narażona na niebezpieczeństwo przez mechaniczną pluskwę doktora Dundersztyca, Fineasz ją ratuje. Również przez krótką sekundę, Fineasz chwycił Izabelę za rękę i pomógł jej wsiąść do papierowego samolotu ("Zabawa w chowanego"). * right|200pxFineasz zachęcił Izabelę, żeby popłynęła z nim w romantyczny rejs, chwycił ją za rękę wiele razy podczas tego rejsu. Później, gdy statek tonął Fineasz zjechał razem z Izabelą na "przeciw śmiechówce”. Kiedy dopłynęli do plaży Fineasz powiedział: "Fajny ten cały romantyzm. Powinniśmy tak robić częściej”. „''Tak, powinniśmy.” - odpowiada entuzjastycznie Izabela ("Wrażenie tonięcia"). * W piosence ''Co robicie? śpiewa: "Mój ukochany, ty wciąż nie wiesz, że każdego dnia wzdycham by zobaczyć cię". Także w trakcie ów piosenki Izabela opiera się o skrzynkę na narzędzia i patrzy na Fineasza maślanym wzrokiem. W angielskiej wersji Izabela śpiewa "Fineasz, ty wciąż nie wierz, nie masz pojęcia, że każdego dnia prawie umieram by Cię zobaczyć...".("Kolejka: Musical"). * right|200px W odcinku "Ostatni pociąg do wpadki" Izabela proponuje Fineaszowi potrzymanie kierownicy od balona w czacie, gdy on naprawia linki. Przenosi się na jego balon i łapie za kierownicę. Kiedy to robi, sprawia wrażenie, jakby się przytulali. * 200px|right W filmie "Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze" Izabela pocałowała Fineasza na krótko przed wymazaniem ich pamięci. Fineasz mimo, że parę chwil wcześniej twierdził, iż wszyscy są gotowi na wymazanie pamięci, po pocałunku z Izabelą i jej rozkazie, by Carl uruchamiał maszynę ("No to jazda!"), próbuje go powstrzymać ("Nie! Nie! Nie..."). Najwyraźniej bardzo mu się to spodobało. * right|200pxW odcinku "Fretka rozłączona" kiedy Fineasz i Ferb tworzą nowy telefon, Fineasz pokazuje, że telefon może przenieść w różne miejsca, przy czym chcąc zaprezentować funkcję, prosi Izabelę o stanięciu na podjeździe. Kiedy Fineasz teleportuje się do Izabeli, dotykają się nosami, przy czym zachwycona Izabela próbuje z nim flirtować. Gdy Fineasz znowu teleportuje się do garażu Izabela mówi "A niech to..!". *W odcinku "Latający Dywan" przed piosenką Niech ten lot wiecznie trwa Fineasz proponuje, aby zabrać przyjaciół, po czym od razu leci do Izy. Natomiast podczas tej piosenki Fineasz i Izabela są przez cały czas obok siebie. Wiele razy na wizji uchwycono tylko ich. *right|200pxGdy w odcinku "Rodzinne Święta" Izabela przychodzi i zamierza śpiewać Let it Snow, Fineasz patrzy na nią czułym i ciepłym wzrokiem. *W odcinku "Dynastia Dunów", w którym Izabela jest księżniczką, Fineasz patrzy na nią maślanymi oczkami, jakby był w niej zakochany. Natomiast Izabela przytuliła go, gdy ją uwolnił, a on się do niej uśmiechał. *W odcinku "Fretkemiasz" Izabela postanawia w końcu spędzić dzień sam na sam z Fineaszem, więc zaprasza go do kina na premierowy pokaz Jagodowych Wakacji. On, ku jej zaskoczeniu, mówi, że chętnie pójdzie. Wszystko byłoby idealnie, gdyby nie inator Dundersztyca, który przez przypadek złączył Fretkę i Jeremiasza. Fineasz i Ferb musieli zbudować rozdzielacz molekularny (znowu). Izabela jest zniecierpliwiona i co chwila pyta go kiedy pójdą. Pod koniec, gdy już pomogli Fretce, to on ją czule zapytał czy idą. Ona wtedy wdycha "Och, Fineasz!", ale i tak ich plany biorą w łeb, gdy inator łączy Fineasza z Ferbem. *W odcinku "To Duch!" Fineasz mówi Izabeli, że ładnie wygląda i pyta się, gdzie kupiła strój. Izabela tajemniczo odpowiada, że to nie strój, jednak po chwili rezygnuje i mówi, że kupiła go w centrum handlowym. *200px|right W odcinku "BezHikność w Seattle" Fineasz mówi Izabeli, że jest słodka (lecz twierdzi, że to fakt naukowy). *W piosence Lasień Fineasz i Izabela razem wskoczyli do ogromnej sterty liści trzymając się za ręce. Później można ich zobaczyć, że dalej razem bawią się i tańczą ("Młody Monogram"). *W odcinku "Krokodylek" jadą razem na motorówce i prawie cały czas się na siebie patrzą. Gdy Fineasz i Irving zamienili się miejscami, Fineasz zdawał się być niezadowolony z tego, że nie jechał już z Izabelą. *W piosence To jest Nowy Rok cały czas ze sobą tańczą ("Happy New Year!"). Potencjalne małżeństwo *right|220pxKiedy Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela i Fretka podróżowali do przyszłości, przyszła córka Fretki - Amanda mówi, że Izabela wygląda jak "Ciocia Izabela". Podekscytowana Izabela zdaje sobie sprawę, iż za 20 lat będzie częścią rodziny Flynn-Fletcher i mówi Fretce: "To znaczy, że wyjdę za Fineasza !". Jednak Fretka przypomina jej, że może również wyjść za Ferba. Wtedy Ferb puszcza oko oszołomionej Izabeli ("opowieść"). *Kiedy Fretka planuje ślub swojej cioci Tianie, Fineasz mówi "Niezła jest. Mnie też mogłaby zaplanować ślub. Ferb, zapisz to", "Zapisałam ''!" - krzyczy w odpowiedzi Izabela ("Wielki dzień Fretki"). *W odcinku "Izabela i Świątynia Soku" Izabela dwukrotnie myśli, że Fineasz jej się oświadcza. Jest to jednak tylko jej przewidzenie. *W odcinku "Retrospekcja" Izabela montuje filmik z Fineaszem, gdzie ten się jej oświadcza. Galeria Inne informacje * Fretka w odcinku "Jak zostać Ognikiem", gdy dowiaduje się, że zastęp Ogników ma ostatnie bilety na koncert, zawołała ze złością Fineasza, a gdy przyszedł, powiedziała do niego głośnym tonem: ''Ta twoja cała Izabela jest Ognikiem, prawda?!" Fineasz nie zaprzeczając, że to jest "jego" Izabela odpowiedział, że tak. ''Można to rozumieć, że Fretka ma Fineasza i Izabelę za kogoś więcej niż przyjaciół. Kategoria:Relacje